I hurt you for you
by Fallen121
Summary: ThaliaxLuke for the start of the this supposed Ten chapter story I want to keep it at ten. Then Nicoxthalia all the way
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Again this is a short fic were i put my feelings in First Person POV for another character. Pretty much angst early on.**_

_**I will never love another like I **__**did**__** you**_

I hurt her, how could I do that to her. I regret what I did to her and she's with Luke now. Thalia I wanted to yell out, but I wouldn't I couldn't. I searched for her through the crowd of campers as this was the first day of the camp for the summer. I saw her with Lukes arm around her shoulder. I felt so stupid. I never had her yet I feel so stupid for finally pushing her to Luke. I saw Annabeth and Percy sitting on a near by log talking as Chiron talked about the camp for the new comers and for us older kids to help them get use to camp. I felt like I can only push people to the one they love by hurting them. What use is that. Thalia looked into my eyes, I couldn't tell what feeling was in those eyes till she turned to talk to Luke. I finally realised it was sympathy. No way she was being sympathic towards me, now that toke the cake in regret. I never wanted anyone to be sympathic towards me. I finally noticed that the assembly had ended and I walked off to my cabin. I needed time to think I couldn't stand this damn feeling. When I entered my cabin if course its just me in it. I slammed both my fist onto the desk. I put my head down onto the desk flat. I don't know how long I was there trying to pull myself together. I heard light taps on my cabin door and I went over to open it. When I opened it, there was a girl about my age standing in front of me. " Uh Nico right?" she asked. She was wearing a dark green, green day t-shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans and black nikes. She had long raven black hair and strange sky blue eyes. She was shy I could tell this by her posture as she had her hands in her pockets and was glancing down or avoiding eye contact with him.

" Yeah and who are you." I asked warmly.

" I'm Allie William. Mr.D said you would be my personal guide and consulor for my first summer here." She said looking down at the floor. Mr.D has away of torturing us older campers by assigning most of us new comers to help through their first summer personally. I didn't mind she seemed nice and probably knew who her parent was.

" So Allie whos your godly parent?" I asked.

" Athena is my godly parent." Allie said still not looking me in the eyes.

" Why are you looking at the ground when your talking to me Allie?" I really hope this question doesn't lead to were I think its gonna lead.

" Well it's just your so handsome." She said finally looking at me in the eyes. Of course like every young adult she blushed when she said that. I on the other hand dreaded the part. I just sighed.

" Alright then, lets go met Percy and Annabeth. Allie." I said walking out. I think she noticed the dents in the desk in my cabin as I been so mad the last few weeks of last summer from what I did that I couldn't control myself. She was walking behind me. I hate to say this but she was cute. I saw Percy and Annabeth showing two other younger campers around as the look on Percy's face showed it all to well.

" Hey Percy, Annabeth." I said.

" Hey Nico." Annabeth greeted back to me.

" What's up Nico, Oh I see you got a new camper as well to show around." Percy said noticing Allie at my side. When she stood next to me she was about four to six inches shorter then me.

" Yeah and Annabeth this is your sister Allie." I said. Allie giggled as I ran a hand through my hair.

" Hey there Allie." Annabeth said. " This is Mark son of Dmeter, I have to watch over him. Percy has Lance son of hermes." Annabeth said pointing at the boys in order of the names she said. Thalia and Luke came down from the big house. Thalia didn't even look at me. Did I really hurt her that much? Allie saw my face that showed true pain that I haven't felt in a long time. I love her with all my heart and I killed it for her to be with Luke. Is it wrong to hurt her so she could be with Luke the one she loves? Gosh this isn't me.

" Hey Nico, Percy, Annabeth." Luke greeted.

" Hello Luke." I said trying hard not to sound like I was spitting out those words. " Hey there Thalia."

" Hello Nico." Thalia said coldly, now the fates and Aprodite are testing my temper and guilt.

" Hey Thalia, Whats up Luke." Percy greeted back.

" Don't you have campers assighned to you?" Annabeth asked.

" No, I feel sorry for you guys though not being able to be together often by yourselves." Luke said.

" It's fine we see each other through out the year." Percy said.

" Come on Allie let me go show you the mess hall." I said wanting to get away from the couples talk.

" Alright." Allie said following me. After we were a few meters away she asked a question I never wanted to anwser to any one. " Do you like Thalia?"

" Yeah of course were friends." I said putting up the best fake smile I could do.

" You guys don't seem to be friends." She stated.

" Leave it Allie. I did something that helped her, but it cost us our friendship." I said. She kept quite as she was thinking about what I could have done that helped her yet ruin our friendship. Children of Athena were always thinking. When we reached the mess hall, Mr.D was there and smiling.

" Hello Nick." He said. Wow this day gets better and better

" Hey there Mr.D, how many new comers are there this year?" I asked.

" Half of last years campers." He said. Great I'm that half that got a tag along. Wait what? I'm putting out my anger on Allie that wasn't fair for her.

" Oh okay." I said.

_Two hours later_

I showed her around the entire camp and now the tour ended at my cabin. I had shown her almost everyone's cabin. i didn't go into Artemis's and Hera's. Though I have always wondered what they looked like on the inside. I opened my cabin door and she gasped in whit I presume to be awe.

" Wow you have this entire cabin to yourself?" She asked. I just nodded. " What happened to you desk?" She asked. I really need to get a new one some how cause this one was getting more and more dents in it. " Wait don't anwser, you lash out your anger on it don't you?"

" Yes I do." I admited. " Well thats it for your first day tour Allie now you know your way back your cabin right?"

" Well..." She said looking at the ground like she was about to say something embrassing. "Could you walk me back there?" She was blushing when she asked that I laughed.

" Sure." I said. I opened the door and she went out first and followed her.

" You know your the first boy he caught my eye, and wasn't such an ass or super nice to me." She said as we pasted a fight between a Apollo camper and Hermes camper.

" Wait here." I said I went over to them. They each threw a fist at another I caught them by the wrist and they both looked up at me. " What are you guys fighting about." I asked.

" He stole my bow and isn't giving it back." said the Apollo camper.

" Liar I didn't steal anything from you." said the Hermes camper. I could feel Allie's gaze from behind.

" Okay what did your bow look like cause I remeber seeing one by the lake." I said. I saw it by the lake leaning aganist a tree. It was kinda of hard to see if you weren't trying to think of a way to get away from someone.

" It looks like most what most campers have, but has my name engraved on it." The Apollo camper said.

" Is your name Ken Grilz?" I asked.

" Yeah." he said back.

" Then its in my cabin I found it by the lake last week." I said hey better to let me keep it till Mr.D or Chiron find a camper looking for their bow. I mean when ever you give them a lost item it gets stacked up and forgotten at the big house.

" Oh thank you." He said to me. " And I'm sorry for accusing you."

" It's alright I hate that we the reputation of stealing things, I mean sure most of us do it but theres a few like me who are clean of the stealing and schemes." said the Hermes kid.

" Hey Ken I'll give it to you at dinner in the mess hall, I have to walk this girl to h er cabin." I said wow I made it sound either like I was her boyfriend or I disliked her.

" Sure whats your name though." He asked.

" Nico." I said turning towards Allie who was smiling.

" Why are you so happy?" I asked.

" Cause you help solve those two's problems." She said.

" I didn't help them it was jsut a miss inderstanding." I said, why am I changing. I would have walked by and let them fight it out by I stopped and helped them thats not me.

" Well atleast you were kind enough to stop the voilence." She said. We reached the Athena Cabin and Gabe opened the cabin door for her.

" Hey there Allie I see you caught Nico for youself eh?" He teased. I didn't blush, but she turned red as a tomato. Hey no offense to her but she isn't my type.

" Bye." She said looking back at me.

" See ya." I said. I walked away and decided to shadow travel into my cabin. Finding a shadow isn't that hard in the afternoon. Well I did't make it into my cabin but I was only a few yards away. Then like this day couldn't get any better I saw a Luke and Thalia make out seen. Come on I don't have a heart, I don't have heart I kept repeating in my head as I reached my cabin door. I opened it and went over to the desk. I felt emo for this but I finally broke down I'm not proud of it either I mean I didn't cry, but I started throwing things to the floor. Then I heard a knock at my cabin door.

A/n: Allie is no one and no one but i might put her down as my OC to join the ranks of my ocs lolz


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Short background chapter that the majior questions will be anwsered.

Chapter two

_The past and insight_

I went over to the door. I opened it to see Thalia there. " Hey." I greeted.

" Hi." She said back. " Umm I see you've been busy." I looked back to see some action figures from my youth laying on the ground, books, pencils, pen, note books, and other stuff.

" I was trying to find something." I lied.

" Oh okay then." She said. There was an odd silience in the cabin. Till she spoke up. " I'm sorry for the way I acted last summer."

" It's okay I'm sorry too." I said, okay I can't tell if I was sorry or I wasn't.

" Why without that prep talk I would have never gotten with Luke." She admitted.

_Flash back last summer a week before summer ended._

We were in my cabin she had come in. " Nico can I talk to you about something." she asked. I was sitting in my office chair by my desk as she sat on my bed.

" Yeah, you should know you can talk to me about anything." I said.

" Well, I like Luke and I was thinking if you could hang out with him and tell if he likes me back." she said. Okay I have to say that really boiled my blood. But being a man in love with her I couldn't just be mad at her without helping her. So I used my anger and love to help her even if it was gonna hurt me more then her. I mean if you love someone, when you hurt them you hurt just as much or more right?

" If you love him then you have to tell him, cause if you don't you don't love him your a coward." I yelled at her. " If you think I'll hang out with Luke just to get info for you then you are crazy. I'm your friend not his." She was crying at those words, I think that seeing her cry cause of me is worse then spending forever in Tartrus.

" How could you say those things to me." She said angerly.

" Because if you don't love him you will never tell him you love him. If you love him you would tell him without any help." I said as she came over to me and slapped me across the face, I didn't feel anything and that scared me. I didn't feel anger, remorse, pain, all I felt was nothingness.

" I'm going to leave and our friendship is over." she said flipping me the finger and headed towards the door. Time to capitalize I thought.

" Alright coward if you never tell him now I'll always pity you." I said and I almost had a heart attack at those words. I never meant to say all those hurtful words, well I did but I never thought she would be this vulnable. She turned around and burst out in tears and again flipped me the bird and marched out of my cabin. That night I jumped into the lake trying to drown myself, but her face made me will to live a little more. That night also had to be one of the most freakish serve weather storms to date in the long island area. Yeah that was all my fault people. I unleashed my bottled up feelings of anger and went out picking fights with monsters i know stupid right?

_end flash back_

" Can we be friends again?" she asked.

" I don't think I deserve to be your friend after what I said to you." I said looking down at my feet feeling dumb struck at saying what I truely felt.

" Why?" She asked. Now again this day just keeps on getting better.

" It's just friends don't tell a friend that stuff." I lied. " let give you an anwser tomorrow." I said. With that she left. I had three main plans of action now. 1( tell her yes I want to be friends again and live forever being trapped in that postion, 2a( say no to her and hurt her while hurting me as well and just leaving things as in avoiding each other. 2b( I say no and I confess witch will end up bad. 3( run away as far as I can witch is easy with shadow travel. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I thought over and over on witch was the best choice. Plan one was really bad cause I don't want watch her love another like that lovey dovey stuff and never ever in her life as something more then a friend. I decided on leaving I mean other then my friends there was nothing her for me. I started packing stuff I would need in a dark grey backpack. I also toke the roll of hundreds that my father had given me through birthdays. I had no clue were I was going but hell I was going away from those I love cause I didn't want to face the one I love the most. Those words of the past that I had said to Thalia are words I have told myself millions of times. So I'm the coward not her. It was ten at night when I started to go around the camp seeing what people were doing here on my last hour here. I heard Annabeth and Pecy talking about their future with another and how bright was in Percy's cabin. I wished I has someone to love that loved me back. The Stroll brothers were planning pranks as I pasted by, Allie was talking to her sibblings about me as I could tell by her voice. I just smiled then sighed. I decided that as enough. Then I pasted by the Herme's cabin witch was pretty loud. Then I reached the front steps to Zeus's cabin housing the most beautiful girl to every live. I decided to barge in siliently. I saw her sleeping so peacefully.

_Thalia's pov_

I heard someone come in and I just kept quite knowing it was probably Luke or one of his sibblings. But when that person spoke I felt total saddness in what he said. " I love you and you probably will never know that I love with all my heart. I'm sorry that I will always be this coward in hidding in the shadows always watching you and helping you here and there. I really care for you but I'm going to leave you, Percy, Annabeth, Luke and Allie before my heart finally comes out making me do something stupid to hurt you. I love you so much that pushing you away to Luke the one you love was to hurt you and break our friendship." Nico said as I felt him kiss my forehead softly yet passionatly. When I heard him leave I cried, I don't know why I was crying. I mean it wasn't like my friend just left me, it was like my lover just confessed to me and left alone to deal with the aftermath.

A/n: I thought of Nico or thalia getting attacked by a monster but I didn't feel like writting it like that for the confssion. This felt more painful for both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: HAppy valintines day people. :)

Nico pov

When I reached the tree line I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around seeing the only one able to bound me here. She stood a few yards behind me in a large white t-shirt and navy blue short shorts. I looked away as her eyes tried to me mines. I felt her gaze of confusion and concern on my face. " Why are you leaving me, why did you say those things to me when you thought I was sleeping?" Thalia asked me.

" You? You are the reason for this, well I'm truely to blame for this. If you did hear everthing I said then let leave without another word." I pleaded, okay pleading isn't me but I was desprate to not keep myself here before my heart did anything. She walked towards me and I took three steps back then stoppied. She stopped to wrap her arms around me in a hug. She laid her head in my chest. I hugged her back when I felt my shirt getting wetting, she can't be crying for me I thought. I decided to touch her soul, it could kill her. But I have been practicing since my father taught me. It's techincally like pushing someone, but your hand goes through their mortal body and touchs the persons soul. I felt her soul, it was so warm, so relaxing, so wonderful. A instant touch with her soul and she was out cold. I carried her back to her cabin and laid her on her bed. I saw her note book and a pen on her night stand. I began to write something.

Next morning Thalia pov

I awoke with a strange pain in my chest. I got up quickly remeberinb what happened last night. I got dressed in navy blue jeans, and a tight red top. As I was about to run out of my cabin I saw a piece of paper on my night stand, that had been ripped out of my note book. I read it as the cabin door opened. If the door was opened and at first there wasn't a knock then it was Luke. I felt his lips touch my neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. " What are you reading babe?" Luke asked.

" I told to stop calling me babe. And its personal so no your not reading it. " I replied.

" Awww come on let me see it." He whinned like child. He was just teasing me, he was good enough to back off things I didn't want to talk about.

" Stop whinning. And get out you know I need some alone time in the morning." I said. He nodded, well I felt his nod and I heard him leave. I crumpled the paper and threw it to the ground. Idoit death breath, I thought as again I didn't know why I was crying over him again. Then a deep cold thought hit me. Did I love him? I felt so confused at that moment, I love Luke right? I was doubting myself now on who I love. I stopped crying and went out of my cabin to met up with Luke and the others. I really hope Nico didn't leave, but like the world was aganist me.

" Hey Thalia have you seen Nico today?" Allie asked. I saw her hair color and it was now black with brown streaks.

" No and why do you have brown streaks in your hair?" I asked.

" Oh I had dyed my hair last time, my natural hair color is a light brown." She anwsered. " Well thanks any ways. He's probably sleeping in since he didn't anwser me when I knocked on his cabin door." At those words I felt again confused as it felt like my heart drop down deep in side my soul. Why was I feeling thses things? Allie left me standing there alone trying to figure out if I love Nico. My mind went back to that piece of paper.

_Dear Thalia,_

_I love you forever and even after time has ended. I wish that I truely had the guts to say to you in person face to face, to say I love you. I may be all dark and gloomy at a time, well heck most of the time. I want you to know that you are the light in my world, you are my world. I know this letter and all doesn't seem like me, but thisis the closest way for me to say I love you in my own words. Words may be able to describe Aphrodite, but you words can't describe your beauty even if there was a thousand words put in a million ways. If you need anything from me call this number at the end of this sheet of paper. Don't try to bring me back, I can't because my heart will try to force its way between you and Luke as it wants to be in the status of what Luke is to you. I wish I could be who he is to you now. _

_Wishing you a great time without me,_

_Sincerly Nico_

Damn Nico for making me feel like this.

**Bloomington MN, Nico POV**

I was standing at one of the entraces to the Mall of America. I was walking around the mall and it was pretty big. I was standing by barnes and noble as people walked by. I saw the amusement park at the center of the mall. It was a sunny day here in Minnesota. Some people were wearing vikings or Twins shirts. I saw a a lot of couples walking by me and I felt sick deep down inside when I saw them acting so perfect in a couple could be. I began walking towards the elevators. I had my backpack slung over my shouler. When I entered the elevator I was with a group of three girls about my age. They were looking at me with smiles. I had a feeling they were gonna do something. I was thinking about Thalia, when I reached the third floor. I stepped out and went towards the food court. I found a table to sit at and slung my backpack over the chair. I sat there and toke out a photo from my back jean pocket. I looked at it and smiled. It was Thalia and me together sleeping on a bench in a park. It was when Thalia were searching for Luke, Annabeth and Percy. They had contacted us and we were suppose to met up with them in the park. We got tried of walking around looking for them so we took a seat on a bench and we fell asleep. Our heads laid down on anothers. We looked so peaceful yet we had argued about us not finding the others. So when they found us Annabeth toke the photo with her new camera Percy had bought her. She decided to give the two us a copy of the photo. I smiled as I just realised our noises were touching.

**Camp Half-Blood The Big house,**

" Hades your son is missing." Chiron said to the god of the dead.

" I know where he is and I will keep this promise to him, that I will not tell anyone where he is. And it isn't your problem. and if your gonna play they 'he might not be fine' card I'll assure he is fine." Hades said diseappering. Thalia had heard the conversation from the living room as Luke was too busy to talking to Annabeth to hear anything from the conversation next door. Percy was talking to Mr.D outside about something.

**Thalia's POV**

I was acting odd all day as my mind wasn't here but somewhere else. I missed Nico and our arguements at times, but what I missed most about him was our friendship it seems like.

A/n: I made it so Nico came to my home state yeah. lol IDK why I did that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Camp Half blood Thalia's POV_

I needed to sleep over Nico. Recently kissing Luke feels I don't know off or wrong like I wasn't meant to be with him. Freaking Aphrodite what have you done to me? I walked up to my cabin door swung it open and went over to my bed. I laid down on it. Why, why, why I ask myself. Why do I feel like theres a huge hole in my heart. I needed help and fast, I want this solved now. So who is the best and worst person to go to for this Annabeth. Aphrodite I truely do not want to talk to. So I ran out of my cabin again and went over to the Athena Cabin. I knocked on the cabin door. Annabeth opened the door. Then I saw Percy sitting and talking to another child of Athena. " Hey Thals what brings you here?" Annabeth asked.

" Hey can I talk to you for a bit." I asked, she nodded and gave me the sign in a bit.

" Percy I'm going on a walk with Thalia I'll be back in a bit.'' I heard Annabeth say. She came out a few seconds later and off we went. Luke was sparring with some Ares kids today.

" So what was it you wanted to tell me." Annabeth said looking at her hands that were holding her phone.

" Okay but you have to swear on the Styx river not to ever tell anyone about what we're about to talk about." I said waiting for her. She looked up and gave me a look saying its that bad? I just nodded.

" Okay I swear on the styx river to not say anything about what we are about to talk about to anyone after we are done talking." Annabeth said looking me in the eyes.

" Alright so here it is. I just feel like I don't love Luke anymore well more then a friend." said as we made a right turn, she gave me the am I hearing you right look.

" Wait so your saying you don't love him any more then a friend but, but I thought you two were totally in love." Annabeth said sadly.

" Well lets just say a certian person's been on my mind I, lets also say I've been seeing him in a diffrent way other then a friend. And I know he likes me back, but he seems like he doesn't want to be with me." I said weakly. I don't get anywhere near this emotionally but Nico, Nico gods condem him for making feel like I could fly.

" It's Nico isn't it?" She said smiling like a child.

" wh...What?" I exclaimed.

" I knew it. Spill Thals." She said. So I told her the past events with Nico including his confession while he thought she was asleep. " How sweet."

" I made him go away because he loves me, but thats no love right?" I asked.

" He knows that you love Luke when he left so it wasn't really your fault. He wanted to get away from you so he doesn't do anything more to hurt you. And that was sad yet so sweet that he gave up his friendship with you to push you to Luke." Annabeth said skipping, yes she was skipping.

" It's not stupid if he loved me why didn't he tell me?" I asked angry.

" Cause he knew you like Luke and when your in love you want the one you love happy. And he knew you being with Luke would make you happy even if he had to break your friendship." Annabeth said like her know it all self.

" I do love Luke but why does it feel wrong being with him, I mean its like the fire died in my heart. I just don't feel like theres anything with Luke anymore." I say.

" Cause your heart is saying you love Nico and you know why he does all those stuff to you so even though he might be hurting and you might aswell you in the end will be happy." Annabeth said.

" So your saying I should go chase after him?" I asked as my heart beats sped up at the thought of chasing him and telling him I might love him.

" Yes you should but you should break up with Luke." She said like she's been through this stuff.

" But what if it doesn't work out." I asked.

" Your heart already made up its mind." Annabeth said giggling, why would she be giggling at a time like this.

" What, last time it did that it was Luke, and now Nico why?" I asked knowing a daughter of Athena knew squat about the heart.

" Because you finally see this new light that shines on him, you know why he did those things to you." she said with the look of envy on her face. " Your so lucky he cares about you so much. That's so sweet."

" You need to stop watching drama's and reading romance novels on your free time." I said shaking my head.

_MOA NICO POV_

Gods why does this stupid mall have to be this huge. ( its not that big but its pretty large.) I hate being on the market as girls have been looking at me oddly. I walked around looking at the food court. I didn't feel like eating but my stomache was saying eat or not eat boss. I groaned, then i heard my phone ring which is kinda bad with the plus of me being a son of the big three. I saw it was Annabeth's but I guessed who was on the other sided since she didn't have a phone. The phone you could say was a gift from my mom's brother. " Hello?" I greeted into the phone.

" Hey Nico, I need to see you right now." I heard Thalia's voice.

" Why Thals?" I asked pretty concerned.

" I left Luke." I heard Thalia say on the other side of the connection.

" I'll be right there where are you right now?" I asked.

" I'm outside your cabin." I heard say in flash well in a shadow, I didn't care if people saw me I was in front of my cabin.

" Hey Thalia." I said as she walked to the front of my cabin. I had hung up when I was traveling through the darkness. She put Annabeth's phone into her pocket and caught me in a hug.

" Don't you dare leave me again Nico." I heard her. I placed my hand under her chin to tilt her head up to face mines. She had tears in her eyes. I looked into her eyes and bent my head down and our lips met in the most eletricfing way possible. We broke apart cause I need to breathe.

" I won't so does this mean.." I asked scared a bit if a no came out.

" Yes death breath." She said with a smile.

" Wow this has to be a dream." I say under my breath. Thalia punches me. " Ow"

" Still think its a dream?" she asked sweetly.

" Yes cause you do that in my dreams." I said as I kissed her. I parted our lips and smiled. " Now it ain't a dream."

" Your so stupid." she muttered.

" And your so hot and cold." I say which gave me a growl from her. " Oh are we going somewhere with that growl?"

" What?" she asked in confusion, but after a bit she blushed. " Get your head out of the gutter Nico."

" Wow I was only joking." I said as I saw Luke from the corner of my right eye. I saw him glare at me and I didn't do anything but turn my attention back to this voilent girl in front of me.

" Well let's go talk to Percy and Annabeth they would like to see you again." she ordered, how could I ever refuse her wishes.


End file.
